Sweet Nothings
by Flavia Dragneel
Summary: Who knew an empty beer bottle could make Mirajane Strauss accidentally lost her memory, including her relationship with the lighting dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar. Everything went well before Mirajane got confused with affection from one of the Raijinshuu Team member, Freed Justine and the revealing of the 'secret'. Triangle love of Laxus-Mirajane-Freed.


**A/N: Hey guys, here's my first story and I'm happy I can finish the first chapter. I owe sooo much to my best beta reader, Kimi Miyamoto Emiri. You've done a great job and I'm totally grateful you can help me :)**

**I deeply hope that you, all of the awesome readers around the world, will be glad to read my story and give me some critics or suggestion or everything you might think about it. Just let me know your opinion okay? ;)**

**I'll try my best and put my total efforts in this story.**

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading guys! :)**

* * *

**Sweet Nothings**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

A pair of eyelids opened up slowly, showing a pair of large deep blue eyes. Her sight blurred, she couldn't focus her sight. Her head was painfully dizzy, making the whole room spin. She shut her eyes again, hoping to stop the dizziness but it didn't work. She reopened her eyes and looked around the wooden walled room.

"Are you awake?"

She could hear a woman's voice from across her bed. The woman had pink hair with two chopsticks in her bunny hair with a crescent design. The woman stood up and walked twardso the lying Mirajane, staring at her sharply.

She was like an old hag with crinkles in her face.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

Mirajane stared at the pink haired woman for a moment, "My head's dizzy and I can't see clearly."

"Hmm, so I made the right medicine. It's normal anyway and you'll be better in a couple of hours. I'll call the rest," the pink haired woman walked out the room.

Mirajane watched as the pharmacist disappeared outside and sat up on the bed. Her head was still so damn dizzy. She rubbed her temples, an attempt to sooth the nauseating feeling. Looking around, the same questions that confused her came back to her head, like why was she there and she didn't even know why her head was so dizzy. It felt like more than a hundred of Erza's swords ware stabbed into her skull.

"MIRAJANEEEE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Another pink haired creature rushed into her room, making Mirajane so goddamn shocked.

"Mirajane, you better eat some of my fish!" A blue cat wasn't far behind and it was _flying._

"Urgh, Flame Head, you're so loud!" A half-naked man showed up.

"Gray, put on some clothes please," now the blond girl spoke up.

"Mirajane, Mirajane, are you okay? I'm so sorry for the bottle. I didn't know it was there that time. Oh, God, I'm so sorry," a brown haired girl rushed to her bed, holding her hands in her own, her entire body was trembling. "I'm sorry…"

In seconds, the room was full of people that were worried about the Demon Mirajane, they kept asking her about her condition. Mirajane was only sitting on her bed, looking around at their faces and trying to recognizing who the hell the people were and why they were so worried about her.

"Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan," a big-tall silver haired man came into the room with a younger girl behind him with the same hair color.

"Mira-nee, what happen to you? Are you feeling good?" The younger girl asked, rushing next to her bed.

That time, Mirajane's eyes went wide and a moment later, she felt her tears fill up her eyes. Her body trembled, so did her eyeballs. The people inside the room looked at Mirajane with confusion.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane screamed out loud and hugged the young girl tightly.

The girl, Lisanna, was shocked with her elder sister's action. Mirajane was crying badly while she was hugging her younger sister. Tears streamed down her pretty face and people inside the room looked at the Strauss sisters blankly, they had no idea what was wrong with the eldest Strauss.

"Mira-nee, what's going on?" Lisanna asked to her sister, still in the Demon's hug.

"I… I thought you…. You… died… I…" Mirajane answered disconnectedly.

Lisanna's brows went to a frown, "Well, I wasn't actually dead. I was trapped in Edolas but I'm back now, Mira-nee. Don't you remember that?"

"Wh… What?" Mirajane loosened her hug and looked at the younger Strauss. She turned to look at the big-tall guy, the one who had 'killed' her sister, "That guy! He's the one who killed you! He's a monster! He's a beast. He's a murderer! He doesn't even have the right to live. He's such a big shit from hell!"

Mirajane tried to slip away from the bed but Lisanna and Cana got her to stay still on the bed. Everyone was deadly shocked. They couldn't believe with what just Mirajane had said. She said Elfman was a monster. She said Elfman was a murderer! This wasn't Mirajane. This wasn't the same Mirajane Strauss they knew.

Mirajane grip the sheet tightly. Her jaw tightened, trying to hold back her anger.

"Nee-chan…" Elfman whispered, staring straightly at his sister.

"Don't you dare 'Nee-chan' me! You're not my brother and I'm not your sister! You just killed Lisanna right before my eyes!" Once again, Mirajane barked out loud.

"MIRAJANE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, RED HAIR! I DON'T KNOW YOU SO DON'T YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY BUSINESS!" Mirajane screamed out loud and after that, a sharp dizziness shot through her head. "Damn…"

She held her head in her hands and bit her upper lip, trying to hold back the pain inside her head. It was getting worse every time she heard they're talking to her. She didn't know her but somehow they're not strangers for her.

The brown eyes of Erza Scarlet went wide. _What?!_

He couldn't believe it. Her lovely sister just cursed her with those words. He could feel the tears fill up his blue eyes. He clenched his knuckles. He couldn't cry, he _shouldn't _cry. He couldn't say anything either. He stood still like a statue, frozen like an iceberg. He held back the tears in his eyes because he was _otoko, _the real man. The real man never cries. He didn't know what was going on with Mirajane but he tried his best not to blow up his temper because however, he deserved to get that curse.

Gray, Cana, Erza, and the other members were dumfounded. Mirajane didn't know who they were? What was wrong with the brain inside her skull?

"Wow, wow, wow, Mirajane, what the hell is wrong with you? Baa-chan, did you just give her poison?" Natsu asked loudly, rowdy.

"Natsu, watch your words!" The blond Celestial Mage smacked the pink head roughly.

"Hey hey, what's going on here?"

Suddenly, the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar stepped into the room, rubbing his chin with crinkled eyes like usual.

"Master…" everyone except Mirajane and Porlyusica hissed, welcoming their leader.

"It's Mirajane, Master. She'd been acting weird since we're here," Erza answered the question wisely.

Makarov was still rubbing his chin and looked at the S-Class Mage.

"And who's this dwarf?" Mirajane asked innocently.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was totally surprised! Their jaws dropped open down to the floor, their eyes went wide as if their eyeballs were about to jump out from their sockets. Maybe their ears got some errors, like maybe their eardrums were crushed or the canal was clogged.

A small chuckle came out from Natsu. The fire dragon slayer closed his mouth with his hands, trying to stop his massive laugh.

"Sh-She s-said… D-dwarf…"

"Shut up, Flame Head," the Ice Mage smacked Natsu on head.

"What was that for, pervert?!" Natsu didn't want to lose even a bit.

And in time, Erza gave the two eternal rivals her death glare and they shut their mouths in no time.

"M-Mira-nee… he's not a dwarf and… he's our master," Lisanna said.

"Goddamn it. What the hell is wrong with you, Mirajane?!" Cana was about to cry. She couldn't stand it. It all was her fault.

"Wait a minute," Porlyusica said suddenly.

Everyone was quite. The pharmacist walked to Mirajane and the members gave her the chance to check on their friend. The pharmacist took a deep look to the silver haired girl accurately, sharply, and deeply. She opened an old book with the horn cover. She turned the pages and stopped in the page she'd been looking for.

Porlyusica read the page for awhile. On that page, the information about some headache and its medicine had written completely. She was sure that she had made the medicine to the sick girl correctly, from the ingredients until the full steps of its making. She even chose the best ingredients and made it by her best so she was a hundred percent sure that she had done nothing wrong with the medicine.

For several seconds reading the page, her eyes widened. She took a long breath and blew it away. She closed the old book and looked at Mirajane.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you better answer it honestly," Porlyusica said to Mirajane.

"What kind of questions?"

"What's your name?" Was the first question from Porlyusica.

"Mirajane Strauss."

"Who are your siblings?" Was the second question.

"Lisanna Strauss and I've just disbanded my blood relative with that monster," Mirajane answered as she looked at Elfman.

Everyone gasped and looked at the _otoko _speaker. That time, Elfman's heart stopped beating. His lungs were out of oxygen. The most precious person in his life, the only one he would protect the most with everything he had, was just breaking off the fraternal relative between them.

Mirajane and Lisanna, those women, were all he had left in this world, the family he would ran home to from a mission. He'd lost the youngest once because of his stupid uncontrollable take-over and now, he had to lose the eldest.

"Elfman-nii-chan…" Lisanna was going to cry.

"It's okay, Nee-chan. I am a monster, indeed, and I deserve your anger. An _otoko_ must accept all of the risk of their action. Even if you've already broke off our fraternal relative, the blood that flows in our veins is the same blood and that's going to be the same forever," Elfman was wholeheartedly saying his acceptance.

"Don't equate my blood with yours! My blood isn't a monster's blood and it will never be!" Mirajane growled, clenching the sheet tighter.

"Mira-nee…" tears were already streaming down the youngest Strauss, hot and fast.

Everyone seemed held back their tears, still couldn't believe with what Mirajane had said to her brother.

Elfman gave his no-longer-sister a sincere smile, telling her that he accepted her decision openly. He accepted her decision with the whole of his heart. There's nothing he could do to beg for her mercy. He turned his heel to the door. When his hand on the doorknob, he stopped his step and looked back at the Demon Mirajane.

"Nice to have a sister like you, _Mirajane Strauss_," was the last sentence from him before he walked out from the room.

Everyone remained quite. Lisanna was crying badly, so were Lucy and Cana. Erza was out of words. Makarov, as the master, was speechless. Natsu dan Gray couldn't say anything. The others stood still with shock and sadness.

"Now, next question. What is your power?" Porlyusica continued her 'interrogation'.

"Power? Do I have a power?" Mirajane raised her left brow.

"Don't play around, Mirajane. You do you have a power and you don't remember that?" Erza lost her patience. She didn't understand the answer. She was confused with this Demon.

"Ca…lm down, E-Er…za. We all are worried… about Mira. J-Just… let Porlyusica heal… her," Lucy sobbed and wiped the tears in her face.

Everyone seemed to understand. They gave the chance to Porlyusica to continue her medic act.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember before you fell unconscious?" Porlyusica said, folded her arms on her chest.

"I was in the forest with Lisanna and that monster. We were on the mission and he killed her. Well, I thought he did but… Lisanna's here," Mirajane answered the question honestly and innocently, like that was a real moment that had occurred before she lost her conscious.

Everyone in the room was deadly shock listening to Mirajane's answer. Again, she gave the wrong answer. Everyone looked at Mirajane with widened eyes. Their mouth opened up but they didn't speak any word. They're too shock, too startled.

"Mira-nee… that moment was two years ago…" Lisanna said anxiously.

"Oh, God… what's exactly going on here?" Gray mumbled beneath his breath.

"Mirajane, are you sure that's the last thing you remember?" Porlyusica wanted to make sure that moment in her answer was the last moment she remembered. But if that was true, for her, she might do something more to heal the Demon's memory.

"Of course, old hag. Do you thing I'm such a liar? I remember that well and I answered you honestly," Mirajane answered.

"Oh, my God…"

They all, except Mirajane, knew that wasn't the true answer. It had been two years ago, not the past two hours. They were really speechless, even Makarov just stood still and robbed his chin. He started to realize what was happening with the Demon Mirajane.

"Everyone please get out," Porlyusica suddenly commanded the rest.

"What are you planning to do, Baa-chan?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure I made the right medicine and I'm sure it worked properly as the way it should be. But, there's something I didn't expect to happen," the pharmacist answered coldly, looking straight towards the fire dragon slayer.

"And what is it?"

"The memory loss. In medical world, it's called _Amnesia."_

"WHAT?!"

"No! Mirajane couldn't have lost her memory!"

"How could this happen?"

"Don't you make a joke like that, Porlyusica-san."

"ENOUGH!" Makarov screamed and in second, everyone in the room shut their mouth. "Just get the hell out of here and wait until Porlyusica's done with her healing. We'll wait outside and no commenst!"

"But, old man–"

"I said no comments, Natsu," Makarov glared at the pink haired boy deadly and Natsu couldn't argue any longer. "Do your best, Porlyusica. We're counting on you."

Porlyusica nodded simply and watched everyone walked out from the room.

"Porlyusica-san, please heal Mira-nee. I don't want her to lose her memory and it would be worse if she hates Elfman-nii-chan. Our life won't be the same anymore… I… please…" tears were filling the dark eyes of Lisanna. She tried to no cry but it didn't work. "P-Please…"

Porlyusica didn't look at her eyes. She hated human and everyone knew that well. She hated more when human showed their weakness with tears and trapped in despair. They were just like dust, they were lost and they didn't have strength to control their self.

Lisanna wiped the tears away from her face and walked out from the room, leaving her sister and the best pharmacist in Fiore.

* * *

"Ah, finally! I'm so damn tired!" Evergreen lift her hands to the air and stretched them, relaxing her muscles after a two week long mission.

"I miss guild already, baby," Bixlow pushed out his tattooed tongue, showing the black Fairy Tale guild mark.

"Miss guild, miss guild," the five flying wooden dolls repeated Bixlow's words.

"Some beers would be good after we arrive, right Laxus?" Freed Justine turned his head to the Rainjinshuu Leader but he caught something different in those emerald eyes.

"Yes, you're right– what's going on here?" Laxus Dreyar froze before stepping a little further inside the guild building and the Raijinshuu took the same action as their leader.

The Raijinshuu stood still, looking at their guild mates with some confusion. They were sitting on the bar chair with head bowing down and the aura inside the hall was gloomy. Everyone looked so sad with the droopy eyes.

"Hey, we're back. Where's the welcome party, baby?" Bixlow shouted.

"Welcome party, welcome party," again, the wooden dolls repeated their master.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid dolls," Laxus groaned and glared sharply at the soul containers. Suddenly, the flying dolls became silent and hid behind their master.

Laxus stepped into the guild building and the team followed him behind. Everyone in the hall looked at them with sad eyes and unreadable reason why they were like that.

"What's happening?" Laxus shouted to everyone, but no one answered him.

Laxus wasn't a waiting type. He wouldn't waste his 'precious' time for something meaningless. He looked at his grandfather who sad quietly on the bar counter, crossing his legs with the folded hand in his chest.

"Old man, what's going on here?" Laxus stepped closer to his grandfather.

Makarov let out a long sigh and said, "It's about Mirajane."

"What happened to her?" Laxus asked, raised his left brow.

"Maybe you can tell her, Cana," Makarov glanced at the Tarot Master.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cana screamed and tears fell down her face. She sobbed badly and covered her face with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked.

"Where is she?" It was Evergreen's turn as she scanned the whole room, looking for the beautiful Demon and her siblings, especially the Strauss boy but she couldn't find them. "Cana, where is she?"

"She's in the medical room, with Porlyusicha," Erza answered calmly, leaning her back against the wooden wall with her arms folded on her chest.

Both Evergreen and Freed looked confusedly to the requip mage with wide eyes. Bixlow was the only who stayed calm with his dolls. Laxus stared at Makarov who kept calm but those sharp eyes of Makarov's were successfully realizing Laxus that something bad had been happening while he's gone.

Without any hesitation, Laxus moved his feet to the medical room, leaving the crying Cana who started to explain. No one realized that Laxus wasn't there with them anymore, but Freed Justine wasn't a mage for nothing. He couldn't move a bit from his position. That time, when the lighting mage passed him by, he felt the feeling he always felt when Laxus got closer to the Demon, the feeling when he was goddamn powerless toward his leader to be close to the Demon Mirajane.

Laxus was walking to the medical room. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door calmly. In the room, he found the pink-haired pharmacist with **_his _**beautiful Mirajane lying on the bed.

"I said nobody's allowed to visit her until I'm done with my healing," Porlyusicha said and stared at Laxus sharply.

"Like I care," Laxus rolled his eyes and went inside.

Laxus switched his sight to Mirajane. She seemed like sleeping with steady breath and with that beautiful face, she looked much younger. "How is she?"

"She's stable and well, sleeping. Don't be surprised when she wakes up and forgets you," Porlyusicha answered coldly.

"What do you mean?" Laxus frowned.

"She lost her memory. Last thing she remembered is when her sister was killed by her brother. All she needs now is rest and don't push her too hard to remember everything. If you asked something that she doesn't remember, just let it go. It will hurt her more and the pain in her brain can be worse. The worse the pain becomes, the more things I must do," Porlyusicha explained.

Laxus didn't tear his eyes away from Mirajane. He didn't even care about what did Porlyusicha just said. All he thought of was the Demon Mirajane could have forgotten about her self and maybe forgot about their 'relationship' too.

Laxus smirked.

"What's so funny?" She stared at the lightning mage sharply.

"Nothing. Can you leave us alone? I need to say something to her and it's important," Laxus said.

Porlyusicha stood still for awhile, scanning the lighting mace from head to toe.

"I won't harm her, old hag. Promise."

After a last glance, Porlyusicha walked out from the room, hoping that the brat wouldn't do anything stupid to the unconscious Mirajane.

Laxus sat on the wooden chair next to the bed. He folded her muscled hands in front of his well-defined chest. He looked straight to the sleeping form in front of his eye. It had been 2 weeks since the last time he saw her before he's gone to a mission with Raijinshuu.

He travelled his eyes through her body. Her long silver haired loosened softly on the pillow. Her chest fell and rose steadily. _How you've changed this much, Mirajane._

A small smile formed on his lips and few second after, Mirajane opened her eyelids. Laxus straightened his back and went closer to the girl.

"Hey." He whispered softly, didn't want to surprised Mirajane.

Mirajane stared at the lighting mage confusedly. She frowned and moved to her back, making the distance between them a bit further.

Laxus saw her response and he understood. This girl really lost her memory like the old hag said and it was real. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I bet you forgot me," Laxus stated.

Mirajane still frowned.

"That old hag already told me about your memory. Don't worry, we'll get it back soon."

"Who are you?" Mirajane asked for the first time.

Laxus closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and said, "How do you feel when you've even forgotten your fiancé?"

* * *

**You might have thought that this is just a typical amnesia story you often read when the girl forgets the boy and they'll break up and blablabla, but if I may say, you're definitely wrong. I promise you, this isn't the same story. Just keep on reading my story and you'll find the surprises :)**

**I just don't want you guys to be my silent reader and I'm your talkative author. I want us to be a bit closer so I'll know how I should write it later. I wholeheartedly open up for your critics and suggestion. Just review this story and I'll reply it for you. Okay? :)**

**The more you tell me about your opinion, the more 'writing spirit' I get from you guys :)**

**See ya on Chapter 2! :)**


End file.
